Bakugan: Twilight Brawlers
by H. E. Vaughn
Summary: Bella's left Earth to reunite with her brother, Alex, and save New Vestroia. What happens when the Cullens come to help out? Rated T for Language. YAY! I have the first Twilight/Bakugan crossover fanfic!
1. Prelude

A/n: Alright, here's a story that I hope you all like. This is only the Prelude, but I'll write a whole new chapter when I get home from my grandparents at the end of this week. I hope all of you Bakugan and Twilight fans enjoy this!

DISCLAIMER: I do not, and never will, own Twilight or Bakugan.

* * *

Bakugan: Twilight Brawlers

Prelude

(Normal POV)

* * *

Two young kids stared out at the sunset, the colors of the sky painting their simple, green outfits an array of pinks, oranges, and yellows. A simple, silvery portal stood alone beside them, waiting to take the younger of the twins away. The taller one, a boy, turned to the other.

"Isabella," The dark-haired girl turned, violet eyes meeting their twin's.

"I know, Alex," she whispered, "But I have to leave New Vestrioa, otherwise, Prince Hydron will become wise to our plans, and destroy us all." She placed her hand gently on her brother's shoulder.

"Maybe," Alex whispered, his black hair covering his eyes, "But we've just lost our parents. I couldn't bare even the thought of ever losing you, too!" A single tear cascaded down his pale cheek, casting rainbows in the light of the sunset. He pulled his sister into a tight hug, crying silently into her shoulder. Isabella stood, frozen in shock for a moment, but relaxed into the embrace, rubbing soothing circles on her brothers back.

"Nor I with you, dear brother," she whispered, pulling away slightly, "And that is why you must find and join the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance. I'll stay hidden back on Earth, and you will stay here, fighting the Vexos for the Bakugan's freedom, until I return. Understand?" He lifted his face so she could see. His nose and eyes were red and puffed, and his cheeks were flushed pink.

"I understand, Isabella." he whispered, kissing her forehead lightly. She smiled, looking back out at the sunset.

_It's time..._ she thought, squeezing her brother's hand once. He looked down on her, startled by the saddened look in her eyes.

"Hey," he put a finger under her chin, tilting her face to look up at him, "Promise me you'll be safe." Isabella smiled half-heartedly, tears welling up in her amethyst orbs.

"Of course, Alex." she said, hugging him one last time, "And don't worry. We'll be together again." Alex nodded. She pulled away, and began to turn. Suddenly, a flash went of in his head, and he was reminded of something.

"Wait a sec!" he said, grabbing her hand again. Isabella turned around abruptly.

"What is it?" Alex reached into his pocket, and puled out a small ring with a white, oval pearl nestled inside. He held it out to show his sister.

"Almost forgot," he whispered, placing the ring on her right, index finger. Once it slid into place, a warm chill ran up her spine. All of a sudden, her long, black curls became shorter, mahogany tresses, and her vibrant, purple eyes became a liquid, chocolate-brown.

"This way," Alex said, flashing his infamous smirk, "No one will recognize you. You won' have to worry about anyone recognizing you as a Blue-Bell twin!" Isabella rolled her eyes at their stage name. Alex had come up with when Bakugan was a game back on Earth, and they had battled together dressed in hooded capes of Ventus colors, as they were Ventus brawlers. She shook her head, looking back up at her brother.

"Be careful," she whispered, kissing his cheek, "I love you, Nii-chan." He smiled, ruffling her hair.

"I love you, too, Imouto-chan." he replied, tearing up again as his sister walked towards the portal. She turned around one last time, one lone tear slipping down her flushed cheeks, before she jumped through the portal. Alex stared at the spot she last stood, gazing into space as a picture of them together with their parents falshed through his mind.

_Good luck, Isabella Yume._

_

* * *

_

A/n: So, what did you think? Like it? LOVE it? Please review! The first chapter will start at where the Cullens leave for a hunting trip before Alex-

**Alex Yume: Hey, don't go giving it all away!**

**_Bella: Yeah, save some for the chapter, will ya?_**

TNP: Oops, forgot, sorry! Anyways, the rest of this story takes place after eclipse. Now, just scroll down a little bit and click on that nice, shiney, green button to send me a review! Luv ya'll!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


	2. Enter, Long Lost Brother!

A/n: Okay, I just had some great inspiration for this chapter! I hope you all like it! I was up all night trying to figure out how to word it all just for you!

DISCLAIMER: Check the Prelude. I'm going to keep every disclaimer on the first page for every story from here on out.

* * *

Bakugan: Twilight Brawlers

Chapter 1: Enter, Long-Lost Brother?

(Bella POV)

* * *

"I'll be back in just two days, Bella." I looked up into his liquid topaz eyes, a pout forming on my lips.

"I know that," I whispered, burying my face in his chest, "But I'll miss you. I dispise every second that we're apart." Edward chuckled, pulling me closer in his stoney embrace.

"As do I, love," he whispered back, kissing my hair, "Just promise me you'll be safe. I dread to even think of the trouble you could get into while my family and I are gone." Edward and his family were heading up north for the Caribuu migration in Canada. Bascially, it was an "all you can eat buffet" for vegitarian vampires. I leaned back a little, then stood on my toes to kiss him on his perfect lips.

"I promise, Edward," I replied, smiling up at him. He smiled back briefly, then leaned down to kiss me.

"Yo, Eddie! Hurry up, we don't wanna be late!" Edward groaned at the nickname Emmett had called him. I rolled my eyes, kissing him once more.

"Go on, Edward, I'll be right here when you get back," I said, hugging him tightly. Edward returned the embrace, kissing my hair lightly once again.

"I love you," he whispered, holding me in his arms. I blushed a little, something I'd done a lot of since I had come to Forks.

"I love you, too," I replied, letting him go just as Jasper and Emmett came up.

"Relax, Edward," Jasper said, smiling smugly, "Alice said nothing was going to happen while we're gone, so quit your worrying." I smiled at Jasper, feeling a wave of calm fill the air. Edward nodded, turning to me to kiss me on the lips on last time.

"I'll see you when I get back, love," I nodded, watching as the three boys walked out of the house to Emmett's jeep in the driveway.

"Later, little sis!" Emmett called, as the engine revved before they took off. I stood by the door and waved after them.

"See you later! Have fun!" I called, and I stood on the doorstep, staring out as their jeep slowly became engulfed by the trees. I sighed lightly, then headed inside.

_I hope Alex is alright..._ I though, heading upstairs to my room. I sat in the rocking chair, staring at the ring on my finger. With it on, nobody, not human nor Vexal, would recognize me as Isabella Yume, younger of the Blue-Bell Brawler twins. I sighed again, pulling out my locket. It was sterling silver, and had two pictures: one of me and Alex, hugging, and another of my parents, happy and smiling, with us as infants in their arms. It was only two years ago that they had died. They had both been deathly ill already when Vestroia was about to collide with Earth, but when the Vexals invaded, something snapped in them both, and neither were alive long enough to tell us what.

_Mum, Dad, I miss you so much..._ My vision became slightly blurred with tears, and it became harder to breath. I cried silently, glad Charlie was out of the house. He would have been suspicious of me crying like this, something I've never done in front of him before. He thinks I'm his daughter, as do Renee and Phil down in Jacksonville. The ring causes humans to have fake memories of me, thinking they know me as someone who never existed.

"You think too much." My head shot up, and I looked all around the room. There, leaning on the door frame, was Alex. He was taller, and his hair was long enough that it was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a muscle shirt, showing off how much working out he had done since I left. There were two things that didn't change, though. His purple eyes still held a mischivious feeling, and he had on his infamous smirk. A smile spread across my face.

"Nii-chan!!" I squealed, running over and jumping into his arms. He obviously wasn't prepared for it, and we both ended up toppling down the stairs, him cusioning my fall.

"Ugh," he groaned, rubbing his head, "Yeah, I missed you, too. Now, can you get off, I kinda need to breath here." I laughed loudly, standing up on the stair. He pushed himself up off the ground, landing on his feet for a moment, before falling back and landing on his butt. I laughed harder. Alex glared at me.

"Yeah, yeah, go on and laugh," he said sarcastically, pulling himself again, "It's funny when it's not you, huh?" I stopped laughing as best I could, chuckling through breaths.

"Okay," I whispered, taking a deep breath, "I'm done. I'm done." I laughed once more, then stopped completely. Alex rolled his eyes, then pulled me into a tight hug, which I eagerly returned. I looked up at his face, smiling again.

"So, Nii-chan," I said, poking his nose playfully, "what brings you here to visit your twin sister?" The smile faded from his face, and I immediatly assumed the worst.

"Did Prince Hydron-"

"No, Isabella," he whispered, taking both of my hands in his, "No, he hasn't won yet." I sighed in relief.

"Then why are you here?" I asked, looking up into his eyes. He looked away for a moment, then looked back at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"We need you back in New Vestroia." My eyes widened, and he squeezed my hands tighter, almost to the point of hurting me, but I didn't care.

"What's happening, Alex," I asked, being entirely serious, all playfulness gone. He shook his head.

"I don't know," he replied, staring right into my eyes, "But the Resistance isn't strong enough to take on the Vexos alone." I couldn't believe it. The one time I'm away from my family is the time when they need me the most. What was I to do?

"You're the only one that can help us, Isabella..."

* * *

A/n: So, what did you think? I hope you all liked where I left it off. I thought it was pretty good, for the first chapter, and to be written at my Grandma's house instead of at home. I probably won't update again while I'm here, though I might add something if I got a random burst of inspiration, like I did today! R&R!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


End file.
